


Still .:.Nicolas Brown

by jeneru



Category: Gangsta. (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drabble, Fanfiction, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 12:36:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11253315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeneru/pseuds/jeneru
Summary: a 100-word drabble brought to you by letters N I Coriginal work posted in DA





	Still .:.Nicolas Brown

> `S t a y w i t h m e .`

Amidst the somnolent haze he manages to take hold of your hand, wary fingers slowly curling around your own. 

You hold him tighter, confirming your presence, lest he might slip further.

 

_`F u r t h e r a w a y f r o m y o u .`_

 

A contented exhale. 

A sigh of relief. 

And you watch him finally retreat, finding comfort in his light snores cutting through the deafening silence of the room. 

 

He will do it again.   
And again.  
Until he can do it **`n o m o r e`**. 

 

And you will hold on to him.   
No matter what it takes.  
Even if he lets go. 

`_Y o u w i l l n o t ._`

` **Still.** `

**Author's Note:**

> ~~guess who's still stuck in gANGSTA HELL~~


End file.
